1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns unique means for marking or promoting the various rankings of students or other participants of the martial arts and particularly concerns specialized self-adhesive, colored vinyl strips for marking the waist belts worn by such participants.
2. Prior Art
Colored adhesive strips arc commonly used in martial arts training to indicate rank or achievement of the participant. Currently, instructors cut or tear such strips from rolls of colored tape and wrap them on the student""s belt, or stick them to something else for later use. The tape material used in such rolls however, is too thin, too stretchable and too deformable to maintain a clean rectangular shape of the tape throughout the cutting/transfer process. Further, the tape glue tends to seep out or become exposed due to shrinkage of the strip, which leave a sticky residue and collects dirt. Also, there are a limited variety of colors available, and those are usually flat, matte, or otherwise have a dull finish.
Some means must also be in place to store and use the various colored rolls or tape. One common method is to install a rack on the wall in the training area where awards will be given to hold the rolls and a pair of scissors or a knife. This makes it possible for the instructor to cut a strip, albeit of non-uniform length, of the appropriate color and immediately place it on the student""s belt. However, this can be a safety hazard particularly for children training in that area and also, the steps involved are time consuming which can present a real problem for large classes of participants. One alternative is to store and cut strips in another area in advance, then carry them to the floor to be distributed. Handling the cut strips then becomes a time consuming problem. The strips also can be stuck to something such as a piece of plastic, but they are difficult to remove and unsightly due to variations in size and placement. Some instructors stick the cut strips to their own clothing temporarily to carry then to the floor. Aside from being even more unsightly, the strips pick up dirt and lint and may not stick well when applied.
Regardless of how the strips are transferred, someone must cut each one by hand, and this is both tedious and time consuming, which can be costly in terms of labor and morale. The irregularity of hand cut strips also leads to a costly waste in material. Overall, the current methods and material being used are inefficient and lead to poor quality results.
The invention in one of its principal utility embodiments is defined as a martial arts belt of fibrous construction having an undeformed contour of a generally flat, thin and narrow configuration with a length of at least about three feet, wherein said belt is comprised of multi-layered fabric, which layers are multi-stitched in a longitudinal direction to impart semi-rigidity to said belt, said belt being sufficiently flexible to be tied in a knot, wherein at least one adhesive strip of colored and substantially non-stretchable vinyl material is contact adhesively secured to and generally laterally girdles said belt on the undeformed contour thereof, and wherein end portions of said strip are overlapped and adhesively secured to each other at the overlap.
In on preferred embodiment, the vinyl material has a thickness of from about 2.5 to about 5.0 mils, a width of from about 0.3 to about 0.9 in., and has a xe2x80x9cStretch Modulusxe2x80x9d of less than about 0.1 and most preferably of from about 0.01 to about 0.0005. In a most preferred embodiment the strip width is from about 0.4 to about 0.6 in., and the thickness is from about 3.0 to about 4.5 mils.
Our objective was to solve all of the above mentioned problems which has been achieved by a method including employing a heavier and more attractive vinyl, a cleaner acrylic adhesive, pre-cut perfectly sized strips, on silicon coated paper for easy removal and pages of the strips hole punched to fit any available ring binder. The vinyl we use does not stretch or distort easily, making it easier to apply neatly to the student""s belt. The adhesive does not seep or squeeze out from under the applied strip, nor will the strip shrink significantly such as to expose glue residue. A wide variety of colors are available with a much more attractive finish, making the present product especially appealing and useful as a reward to participants, especially to children.
The strips are used to indicate completion of certain levels, tasks, or mastery of certain skills in the martial arts. The pages or loose-leaf binders are carried to the floor where each strip can be easily removed from the release liner for use. hey are wrapped around the end of the uniform belt, adhesive backing against the belt, in such a way that the strip ends overlap slightly, e.g., 0.25-0.75 inches, providing a secure but releasable bond therebetween.
The product is mass-produced in a ready to use form which completely eliminates the need for any sharp or bulky objects on the training floor. The labor and waste involved in hand cut strips is eliminated, and any unsightly or inefficient method of storing, carrying, and using the strips is replaced by a neat, clean, easy to use sheet which can be inserted into a binder along with as many different colors as may be needed. The cost is therefor considerably less, and the end result is an efficient, attractive marking system.